fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tropics
|Japanese Name = Cliff Jungle |Description = A large jungle with steep hills and dense vegetational cover. Half of the jungle consists of huge cliffs, which often lead to a perilous drop if taken lightly. Many large monsters like to reside here. |Area Number = 14 |Hazards = Cliffs, Thunderbolts (at night) |Small monsters = Altaroth, Aptonoth, Blakopar, Bnahabra, Bullfango, Conga, Epioth, Felyne, Fish, Great Thunderbug, Hornetaur, Jaggi, Jaggia, Kelbi, Konchu, Ludroth, Melynx, Mosswine, Remobra, Velociprey, Vespoid |Big monsters = See below. |Creator = MHAdvent |Climate = Warm |Weather = Sunny at day - Stormy at night |Secret Areas = None |UW Areas = 4| Shortcuts = 1}} The Tropics is a location in Monster Hunter Y. It is a remake of the Old Jungle. It is home to many large monsters such as Velocidrome, Rathian, Abiorugu, Elecdreus, Anvelos, and Oloidin. It shares similar landscapes to the other jungle areas such as the dense vegetation, caves, and seaside sandbar, although it is uniquely home to large cliffs that both hunters and monsters can fall off. There are even smaller cliffs that hunters can climb to gain an advantage over enemies below. Sunipona Village is located in this jungle. Geography Base Camp Situated on a cliff near the sea, the Base Camp overlooks the massive jungle below, and allows one to see the sea far away. The ruins of an ancient corridor lead to Area 2, while stone stairs lead to Area 1. Area 1 A somewhat hilly, densely forested area situated between two small cliffs, complete with a canopy for climbing and jumping. Velociprey and Jaggi packs can be seen wandering around the area; as well as this, large Bird Wyverns like Yian Kut-Ku and Hypnocatrice can come here. Area 1 is connected to Area 3 and 4. Area 2 A slightly more hilly area than Area 1, complete with dense vegetation, a small cliff and a canopy for climbing and jumping, and a giant tree. Many Bird Wyverns and Flying Wyverns come here, and Aptonoth and Mosswine could be seen walking around the area. Area 2 is connected to Area 3, Area 5, and Area 11. Area 3 A densely forested, almost completely flat area; on one end of the area starts a large river where Plesioth can be seen, while the other end is bordered by a cliff. Area 3 is connected to Area 1, Area 2, and Area 7. Area 4 An L-shaped cave with semi-flat terrain and a few ore nodes. Vespoids often fly about here, and cave dwellers such as Khezu and Nerscylla often come here. Area 4 is connected to Area 1 and Area 6. Area 5 A relatively safe area bordered by giant trees. There, you can meet the Veggie Elder and trade with him. Area 5 is only connected to Area 2. Area 6 A large nesting area atop the cliffs of the jungle. One could find a nest of Wyvern Eggs on a ledge; as well as this, Velociprey, Jaggi, Kelbi, and Great Thunderbugs are found here. Due to this being a cliff, both hunters and monsters can fall off the area. Area 6 is connected to Area 4 and Area 7. Area 7 Another relatively flat area with a few ledges for climbing. The river from Area 3 continues to flow through here; as well as this, Daimyo Hermitaur is often found here. Area 7 is connected to Area 3, Area 6, and Area 8. Area 8 A large cave bordered with waterfalls and ankle-deep water. Herbivores can be seen feeding on the vegetation, and Leviathans often come here. Area 8 is connected to Area 7 and Area 9. Area 9 A small cave with uneven terrain, a few ledges for climbing, and a mid-sized spider web near its ceiling. Cave dwellers such as Nerscylla and Khezu often come here. Area 9 is connected to Area 8 and Area 10. Area 10 A large cave with more even terrain, a fishing spot, and a large pool of water. Cave dwellers and Leviathans come here to rest. Area 10 is connected to Area 9, Area 13, and Area 14. Area 11 A large area with a large, slightly screw-shaped cliff, which makes up 50% of the zone. Both monsters and hunters can climb up the cliff and fall off it, making for dynamic combat. Bnahabra often fly around the place, and Bird Wyverns and Flying Wyverns also come here. Area 11 is connected to Area 2 and Area 12. Area 12 A large, somewhat forested area with a beach, sandbar, and large intertidal zone that make up 50% of the area. Fish and Epioth can often be seen here, and Royal Ludroth, Gobul, Plesioth, and Lagiacrus can be fought in the intertidal zone. Area 12 is connected to Area 7, Area 11, and Area 14. Area 13 A large cave with uneven terrain and a large spider web near its ceiling. Bnahabra fly around the place, and Nerscylla can also be found here. Area 13 is only connected to Area 10. Area 14 A small island at the site of an abandoned construction. The area itself is actually larger than that, as the island is mostly surrounded by swimmable waters. Area 14 is connected to Area 10. Hazards *Cliffs: The Tropics are home to many high cliffs. Both monsters and hunters can fall off the cliffs, and will get stunned if they don't manually jump off. *Thunderbolts: At night, the Tropics are stormy, and thunderbolts will occasionally strike down onto the ground, hurting anything they hit. Large Monsters Neopterons Oloidin, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Vespoid Queen Temnocerans Nerscylla, Shrouded Nerscylla, Sclepamathos Carapaceons Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur Fanged Beasts Arzuros, Bulldrome, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Rajang Piscine Wyverns Plesioth, Green Plesioth Bird Wyverns Great Jaggi, Velocidrome, Anvelos, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Hypnocatrice, Qurupeco, Yian Garuga, Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku Flying Wyverns Khezu, Red Khezu, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Seregios, Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) Brute Wyverns Abiorugu, Deviljho, Elecdreus Leviathans Ludroth, Gobul, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth Elder Dragons Chameleos, Kirin, Kushala Daora Music Themes Category:Areas